


Shiver (Art)

by lovely_narcissa



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_narcissa/pseuds/lovely_narcissa
Summary: Doesn't seem right, cuddling with a man who thinks you hate him. Wait, not cuddling. Huddling.**Art for Shiver by LadyAJ_13 for the 2019 Morse!verse Secret Santa***
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Shiver (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAJ_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560818) by [LadyAJ_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13). 



> My dear LadyAJ, when I saw I had you for my Secret Santa I was thrilled- I was familiar with your name from the hours spent in the AO3 Endeavour tag. I adore your writing, it is honestly some of the best in the fandom, so I thought I would illustrate one of my favourite scenes you have written. I hope you like it!
> 
> I hope you have had a very merry Yuletide, however you celebrate!
> 
> Lots of love xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I will load a better colourised version when my scanner will actually cooperate and not at 1.30 am on christmas rip me & my time management


End file.
